Ddraig Goch
|kanji = ゴッホ竜 |rōmaji = Gohho Ryu |alias = Destruction Dragon (破壊竜, Hakai Ryu) |age = 19 (Human) 3000 (Dragon) |race = Dragon |gender = Male |height = 285m (Dragon) 165cm (Human) |weight = 4,480lb (Dragon) 61kg (Human) |eye = Black |hair = Brown |bloodtype = AB |rank = Unmeasurable |family = Cymru Family |affiliation = Dragon Kings |abilities = Dragon Physiology Flight Flame Manipulation Enchantment: Dragoon Boost |sacredtreasure = Explosion Dragon Regalia |symbol = }} Ddraig Goch (ゴッホ竜, Ddraig Gohho) is a 3000 year old dragon that is currently lurking around in Brittania, he is the king of dragons and is on a mission to unite all of the Dragon Clan together in order to wipe out the Demon Clan. He is one of the oldest and most powerful members of the Dragon Clan, and is the main protagonist of the fanon series called Ddraig Cymru created by RinkakuKagune. Appearance Ddraig is usually seen sporting a grotesque grin and displays demonic features when he is either angry or disturbed. He possesses brown hair and dark eyes, he is rather muscular with a widespread build, in his attire he is usually seen wearing a white, high collar jacket over a tan sweater vest, a pair of black pants and combat boots. In his Dragon form Ddraig is a gigantic Dragon whose bodily majority is covered with dark, red scales. Ddraig's lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail, and legs, is beige in color. Ddraig also has noticeable scars on his belly and neck, with the largest one, which is X-shaped, located around the center of his body. His back has numerous black spikes, reaching down from the back to the end of his tail. Ddraig has a triangular head with horns, a pair of large, round eyes with yellow sclera (which are usually seen as glowing, obscuring his dark, round pupils) and a sharp horn pointing upwards just above his nose. Igneel also sports very sharp canine teeth, and has claws with long, sharp, red nails. Personality Ddraig usually maintains a stern, serious, and distanced personality, but often loses his temper in a exaggerated and comical style. He tends to smile whenever he his fighting a powerful and/or interesting opponent, it has been stated that the only emotions that Ddraig is capable of feeling are rage and excitement. He usually shows blatant disregard for other people and is very selfish, he is almost on bad terms with anyone and always decides to not make friends with the people he meets. History When Ddraig was a child he decided to unite the the whole of the Dragon Clan, a feat considered impossible, he set out on a pilgrimage to attain absolute power and become the strongest in the world, however he was sealed by the Goddess Clan (along with the other Dragon Kings) as he was too powerful and caused too much damage to Britannia. However when the Ten Commandments where released, him and the other Dragon Kings where also released to combat their demonic threat. Plot |-| Main Storyline = Rising Saga Unsealed Arc Faker Arc Uprising Saga Revolt Arc Quell Arc Conqueror Saga Kingdoms Arc Dragon Kings Arc Demon Clan Arc Ten Commandments Arc OMEGA Arc |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Abilities/Equipment Equipment Explosion Dragon Regalia -''' This is Ddraig's "armour" and when he activates it, it creates a Red Dragon Armour with green jewels that cover the Ddraig's body as well as grant him a pair of Dragon Wings with pteranodon-like claws (which are usually folded) that he can use as arms. At the back of his armour there are two rocket boosters that gives a temporary boost of speed and flight as well as a long metallic and serrated red whip like tail, the Regalia temporarily removes the "power" seal placed on the Dragon Kings granting them immense power. Dragon Abilities *'Enchantment: Dragoon Boost -' With this power Ddraig can enhance the powers of himself or others' so that he can reach high level mastery and control instantaneously, even reach a level of power that is usually beyond his limits alone. Ddraig is able to empower their existing powers to higher levels - if not highest possible levels, when his power is bossted he is at the peak physical and mental condition of his species in that no one can achieve without any supernatural methods and can remain that way with little or no maintaining. *'Enraged -' With this power Ddraig becomes stronger, faster, more durable, etc. through anger, rage, hatred, and vengeance whether his own or others, possibly unlocking abilities related to the affinity and enhancing his existing powers - he has also shown the ability to gain sustenance from his rage. He can also sense and manipulate the rage, aggression and anger of himslef, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channelling rage, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level. Even when he is not angry he is able to induce an instinctive and uncontrollable rage in others, as well as suppress their conscious thinking. *'''Destruction Flame Manipulation - 'All dragons have shown the capability to produce, shape and control fire in various ways so it can be used for different tasks depending on the individual's like. However unlike other dragons Ddraig's flames are capable of destroying anything without leaving a single trace, it can also cause targets (whether organic or inorganic material) to lose cohesion in various means. Sometimes it can make matter fall part, wipe away target on a molecular/sub-molecular level or even revert matter into pure energy. The dragons can increase the temperature of the particles around them until they explode and ignite producing said flames, with it the individual will be capable of controlling the fire as long as it was him who produced it, he can give an shape and temperature to the fire in order to execute heat-based attacks either for melee or long-ranged combat offensively or defensively as the individual can create barriers or shields with the scorching flames, they could form literally anything with fire such as balls which can be thrown, streams or even both essential and trivial objects, the amount of time the fire lives and also the fire's temperature depends on the individual's power and their will, also the stronger they are the more their fire-constructs resemble it's normal counterpart and the hotter they will be, if one leaves the flames burning without concentrating on them the fire will last for at least 1 minute before fading away. Dragons are master at the art of fire bending and therefore can use it in various ways, offensively one could give the flames the shape of a sword and by arranging the fire particles they could even give an effect to them such as iron's durability or an whip's elasticity in order to use it in combat or other situations, defensively a dragon could rearrange produced flames and make them take the shape of an thick barrier or shield by giving the fire particles the aspect of iron or steel in order to greatly enhance it's defense and resistance therefore increasing the difficulty for an opponent to pierce through it and due to their heat control Dragons are capable of decreasing the temperature of the flames and protect their allies with it without harming them, supplementary an dragon is capable of generating fire and giving it certain aspects in order to shape them as such objects and use them in certain situations such as grabbing an falling ally with an fire-whip or making an pry fan in order to quickly cook something, however a dragon should know how to give an aspect to his constructs otherwise they won't work properly. An dragon can especialize on one type, two or all types of Fire Manipulation, Attack, Defense or Supplement and depending on which one they specialize in they will fall in an classification. **'Berserk -''' The berserks are the dragons who prefer to use their Fire Manipulation mostly if not only for offensive capabilities, in regard, they can't defend themselves properly or serve for another thing such as fire healing therefore they are the ones who love battle the most. An Berserk's fire is said to be hotter than the other categories, his fire is more destructive and also they have an better accuracy when using techniques as their only purpose is attacking. Ddraig is said to be the epitome of all '''Berserks, and is unrivalled out of all the Beserk dragons in all of Britannia and even beyond Britannia. Dragon's Roar (咆哮 Hokō): All Dragons possessed the ability to breathe a destructive breath of flames from their mouth that destroys anything in their path, however extremely powerful dragons like Ddraig can fire it as a concentrated ball from almost any body part in they have - such as their fingers, hands or horns. Flight Being reptile-like beasts with large wings, the dragons are capable of using them in order to fly at amazing speeds as they were once called the Lords of Sky due to their immense agility and speed when using their wings. Dragons may use them just for transportation as they are very fast or for offensive and defensive capabilities, a wing could be sharp enough to cut through their enemies and obstacles also serving in order to shield from magical attacks. Dragon Physiology Ddraig has the ability to take on the form of a European Dragon typically depicted as a huge fire-breathing, scaly and horned lizard-like creature, with leathery, bat-like wings, with four legs and a long muscular tail, sometimes shown with feathered wings, crests, fiery manes, ivory spikes running down its spine and various exotic colourations. Dragon's blood often has magical properties. The typical dragon protects a cavern or castle filled with gold and treasure and is often associated with a great hero who tries to slay it and the greatest example of this is Grendel. Though a winged creature, the dragon is generally to be found in its underground lair, a cave that identifies it as an ancient creature of earth. Human Abilities * Immense Strength -''' Ddraig has shown a high level of strength in combat. At several points throughout the story, he is shown to be able to send people flying with his punches and even crush solid stone using his enemies. He's able to end a lot of his fights by shoving, punching or kicking his opponents heads through solid concrete walls. He's even shown the ability to easily knock a person out by hitting them in the face with a baby rattle. * 'Incredible Endurance -' Ddraig has survived numerous wounds that would easily kill normal people, showcasing his unbelievable endurance and durability, and the majority of his battles lead to him being drenched in blood and sustaining lethal injuries. Even while in an almost death-like state, he is still able to battle against very strong enemies and even fight with improved skill, tenacity and a clear head. * 'Enhanced Speed -' Ddraig can move much faster than the average member of his class, sometimes near or at the speed of sound, or even faster. However, this power is not without any ill effects, as it can strain the body, although when in "the zone" he may be resistant or even immune to the effects of high speed travel, including friction, g-force, inertia, etc. Combat 'Multi-Hit Style -' Ddraig uses a fighting style that makes him able to launch a single attack that hits his target multiple times, this could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch. He can also generate multiple attacks repeatedly/numerous times, and the enemy has no way of defending against the attacks, as the attacks can be from any direction. Power Levels '''Sealed Power Level * Magic: 80 * Strength: 1600 * Spirit: 1000 * Power: 800 * Total: 3480 Human Power Level * Magic: 280 * Strength: 3000 * Spirit: 2790 * Power: 1800 * Total: 7970 Regalia Power Level * Magic: 4000 * Strength: 9200 * Spirit: 4500 * Power: 3000 * Total: 20700 Dragon Power Level * Magic: 11000 * Strength: 14000 * Spirit: 10000 * Power: 11000 * Total: 46000 Enraged Power Level (Human) * Magic: 500 * Strength: 5000 * Spirit: 4000 * Power: 3000 * Total: 11500 Enraged Power Level (Regalia) * Magic: 6000 * Strength: 12000 * Spirit: 7000 * Power: 8000 * Total: 33000 Enraged Power Level (Dragon) * Magic: 19000 * Strength: 21000 * Spirit: 18000 * Power: 20000 * Total: 78000 Relationships Carmilla Dracula Ddraig and Carmilla first met when she was sent to investigate the appearance of multiple tyrant dragons suddenly being in the welsh city of Cardiff, while she was there she was attacked by multiple tyrants but she was then saved by Ddraig. She felt angry that she had to be saved by Ddraig and always tried to out do whatever he acheived while they travelled together, in return Ddraig felt irritated that Carmilla would never thank him whenever he helped her. However when Carmilla was captured by Ladon, Ddraig finally realised (with the help of Gwyn) that he actually loved Carmilla. Although Carmilla has yet to admit it to Ddraig she had also realised while held captive by Ladon that she was in love with Ddraig. Gwyn Ddraig Although the legend states that Gwyn and Goch are arch rivals and vehemently hate each other, that has been proved to be wrong and blown out of proportion. Ddraig says that the only reason that they fought was because Gwyn kept annoying Ddraig by telling him that england was better that wales, Gwyn also states that all the times they have fought has been because of their countries - which is the only thing the legend is accurate about. Mizuchi Mizuchi dislikes Ddraig mainly because of his Ladon Grendel Ziz Qilin Apep Trivia *His name is based of the red dragon upon the welsh flag - ddraig goch. *His human form is based of oga tatsumi from beelzebub, and his dragon form is based of igneel from fairy tail. Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Dragon Category:Dragon King